


Happy Birthday, Jared

by arete214



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Enemas, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/arete214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is NOT a new fic, but one that I posted at the spn kink meme back in 2009 as a fill to the prompt outlined in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Written by In_cognito_fic. Posted here with permission. Prompt: _Everyone knows Jared has a bit of an oral fixation, yeah? What no one but Jensen knows is that he's also got an anal fixation a mile wide. Because he's an awesome boyfriend, his birthday present for Jared is 24 hours of indulging his anal fixation with all kinds of anal play until he's way past sore and well into I'll-be-feeling-this-for-a-freaking-week soreness. The kinkier, the better. Dildos, enema, DP, fisting, prostate play, anal beads, plugs (inflatable and not), random object insertion, etc. Just no scat, please._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus points if a spreader bar makes an appearance at some point : >_

Jensen woke to the feel of Jared’s dick nestled in the crease of his ass and his lips leaving a trail of kisses across his shoulder and up to his neck. “I take it you’re up,” he murmured with a sleepy smile as he shifted his hips slightly, rubbing his ass against Jared’s hard on.

“Are you kidding?” Jared replied on a chuckle. “I’ve been waiting all week for this.”

Jensen’s smile widened a little, knowing that to be true. One of the gifts Jensen had given Jared for his birthday was the promise of a full 24 hours to do whatever he wanted with Jensen’s ass. Jared had looked like he’d just won the lotto the way his eyes lit up at the prospect. The only downfall had been having to wait until they had a couple of days off to partake of the creative gift. On the upside, that gave Jared time to gather supplies and make plans. He’d even arranged for Tom to look after the dogs so they’d have complete privacy.

“I still can’t believe you suggested this,” Jared continued. “It’s like the best birthday present ever.”

Jensen turned to face him, kissing him gently. “You think I don’t know that?” he teased. “You have the biggest anal fixation on the planet.”

“And the most awesome boyfriend,” Jared added with a grin.

“That goes without saying,” Jensen deadpanned before kissing him again. “So, when do you want to start? Do I have time for a shower first?”

“Not first,” Jared answered with a grin. “We’re going to start _in_ the shower.”

The thought of getting fucked in the shower was always a welcome one in Jensen’s mind and he returned the grin without reservation. “Then let’s get this party started, shall we?”

Jared kissed him once, long and loving. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Jensen returned. “Otherwise, there’d be no way I’d turn my ass over to you and your diabolical ways.”

Jared’s expression took on a slight tinge of concern. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’d understand if you’ve changed your mind or…”

“Hey,” Jensen interrupted him gently. “I haven’t, OK? I promised you this because I love you and want to make you happy.”

“I _am_ happy,” Jared assured him. “With or without this.”

Jensen graced him with a loving smile. “I know that. But I also know there are things you’d like to try and I’m giving you that chance because I _want_ to, OK?” He watched as any flicker of doubt melted from Jared’s eyes.

“Yeah, OK,” Jared finally replied with a smile. He leaned down to kiss him once more before rolling off the bed. “Let’s go then. My 24 hours starts now and I don’t want to waste a minute.”

When they entered the bathroom, Jensen was surprised to see some changes had been made while he slept. An attachment had been made to the shower head and a long hose was neatly coiled around the neck. He felt his face heating with the implications, but Jared’s arms encircled him from behind and he couldn’t help but relax into the embrace.

“Anything I want, right?” Jared whispered in his ear.

Jensen eyed the hose for a moment before replying. “Yeah, anything you want.”

“Then in you get,” Jared said, guiding him into the large shower.

Jensen waited while Jared uncoiled the hose and turned on the water, diverting the flow and adjusting the temperature.

“Ok, I want you to bend over and grab your ankles,” Jared instructed once he was satisfied that everything was perfect.

Jensen did as instructed, bending over and grasping his ankles, unable to keep the embarrassed flush from his cheeks at the way the position exposed him to Jared’s whims.

“The nozzle isn’t very big,” Jared was telling him as he rubbed soothing circles on his lower back with one hand, “but it’s going to be a lot of water and you’re going to have to hold it in, OK?”

Jensen nodded once, holding his breath as he felt the lubed nozzle pressing at his entrance.

Once the nozzle was inserted far enough, Jared flicked a switch and started the flow. “Just breathe,” he instructed.

Jensen concentrated on trying to breathe evenly. He could feel the warm water filling him up and had to admit that the sensation wasn’t all bad at first. After a few minutes, he could feel his stomach beginning to extend as the pressure built. “Jay,” he gasped.

“Shhh,” Jared soothed, continuing to stroke his back with one hand while the other petted his ass. “You’re doing fine but you’ve still got a ways to go.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Jensen admitted. He already felt too full, the pressure building in his ass and abdomen to a point that was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

“You can,” Jared replied gently. “God, you look so good like this, bent over with me filling your ass. How does it feel?”

“Full,” Jensen managed, gritting his teeth. “Too full.”

“Just a little more,” Jared promised.

What seemed like hours later, Jared patted his ass and instructed him to clench up as he turned off the water and removed the nozzle. “OK, now stand up.”

Jensen straightened slowly, feeling the water sloshing inside him as he moved. “God, Jay.”

Jared smiled and rubbed his extended belly. “You look so good like this. So perfect.” He kissed Jensen’s lips lightly. “Now down on your knees and don’t let any of the water out. I want you to blow me while it’s in you.”

Jensen groaned but did as instructed, slowly lowering himself to his knees and clenching his ass to keep the water inside. Once in position, he shifted forward, his mouth opening to take in Jared’s cock.

“Oh, God,” Jared moaned as he held Jensen’s head with both hands and began fucking his face. “You’re so full, Jen, all that water in your ass and my cock in your mouth. Come on, suck me good.”

Jensen did, putting every trick he knew into the blowjob. It was an effort to keep the water inside him but he didn’t want to disappoint Jared and he managed to split his concentration between working his mouth and holding the water in until Jared finally pulled out with a groan.

“On your feet and turn around,” Jared instructed, reaching down to grasp Jensen’s shoulders.

Once Jensen was on his feet and facing the opposite wall, Jared pushed on his back a little to bend him forward. “I want to know how it feels.” He wasted no time inserting first one finger then another into Jensen’s hole, eliciting a groan from the other man at the increased fullness. “I can feel it in you,” Jared said with a touch of awe. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing into Jensen slow and steady, knowing that he hadn’t prepped him enough to go faster. Once he was buried balls deep, he moaned long and low. “Feels fucking _amazing_.”

Jensen braced his hands on the wall and pushed back, needing Jared to move. 

Jared slapped his ass once, eliciting a startled yelp from the other man. “Patience,” Jared scolded him gently. “Once we both come, you can let the water out, deal?”

Jensen nodded abruptly, willing to agree to anything that would get him fucked and the water out of him. 

Jared immediately began to fuck him with a steady rhythm, one hand caressing the swell of his belly while the other reached around to stroke him to full hardness. “How does it feel, Jen?” he murmured, his lips pressed against the back of Jensen’s neck. “Me fucking you with all that water inside?””

“Good,” Jensen breathed between grunts. “Feels good.”

Jared increased his pace, ramming into him for all he was worth until he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Come for me,” he breathed. “Come for me while I’m adding my load to all that water.”

The words, along with the physical stimulation of Jared’s cock in his ass and the hand working his dick, had Jensen coming in seconds with a loud cry. The involuntary clenching of his ass had Jared following suit and he, too, came with a low moan. “Fuck,” he breathed once he’d emptied himself into his lover’s body.

“Jay,” Jensen panted. “Please.”

“Shhh, OK,” Jared soothed, gently pulling out. “Go ahead and empty yourself while I start the shower, then join me back here.”

Jensen nodded and slowly began making his way out of the shower and to the toilet. He waited until Jared started the shower running before releasing the water with a sigh of relief. Once he was done, he moved on wobbly legs back to the shower where Jared was waiting for him.

“How do you feel?” Jared asked, pulling him into his arms and soaping up his back.

“Like I could sleep for a week,” Jensen mumbled into his lover’s chest.

Jared chuckled. “Not a chance. I still have a good 23 hours coming to me and I plan to use every minute to my advantage.”

Jensen moaned but didn’t say anything else, reveling in Jared’s ministrations while he gently cleaned every inch of his body. Once he was done, he kissed Jensen lightly on the lips. “Now, dry off and wait for me on the bed.”

Too sated and weary to do anything but comply, Jensen got out of the shower and dried himself thoroughly before returning to the bedroom.

By the time Jared joined him a couple of minutes later, Jensen was already dozing on the bed.

“Wakey wakey,” Jared said on a chuckle. “This party’s just getting started.”

Jensen stretched lazily. “So get on with it,” he taunted good naturedly. “You really don’t need me to do anything but lay here, anyway, right?”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like you’re going to be able to sleep through what I have planned,” Jared assured him. He joined him on the bed, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Now I want you up on your knees, chest down. I’m going to spank you.”

Jensen cracked one eye open. “Seriously?”

Jared grinned. “I’ve always fantasized about what that ass of yours would look like cherry red. It’s going to be so hot.” He leaned down and whispered in Jensen’s ear, “But don’t worry, I promise to cool it down when I’m done.”

Jensen wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but he had no intention of breaking his promise. Obediently, he pushed himself to his knees, his ass in the air and ready for whatever Jared had in mind.

The first blow surprised Jensen somewhat. He hadn’t expected Jared to put that much force into it. He closed his eyes and moaned as the spanking continued. To his surprise, he could feel himself hardening at the thought of what his ass must look like with Jared’s red handprints covering it.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Jared asked in amusement as he delivered a particularly sharp blow.

Jensen shook his head but couldn’t deny that his cock was continuing to respond to the punishment his ass was receiving.

“Touch yourself,” Jared instructed. “I’m going to keep spanking you until you come.”

Jensen moaned and reached one hand down to grasp his cock. As he began stroking it, Jared increased both the tempo and the force of the blows, covering every inch of Jensen’s ass until there wasn’t a pale spot to be found. “Come on Jen, the sooner you come, the sooner it will be over.”

It took a while after the orgasm he’d so recently had in the shower, but Jensen worked his cock through the spanking, groaning and thrusting his ass up into each slap. Tears streamed from his eyes at the stinging pain by the time he was finally able to push himself over the edge, coming over his hand as Jared spanked him through the orgasm.

“You should see your ass, Jen,” Jared breathed, stroking his hands over the throbbing globes once Jensen was done. “Stay here.”

He hurried to the dresser and grabbed his camera, zooming in and taking a picture of the heated flesh. Holding the display in front of Jenen’s face, he chuckled. “Look at that. Your ass all red and hot from your spanking.”

Jensen blushed at the image of his reddened cheeks. “God, Jay.”

“Feel it,” Jared instructed, taking one of Jensen’s hands and placing it on the heated cheeks. “Feel how hot it is?”

Jensen nodded with a small whimper, his ass throbbing.

“But I did promise to cool you down, didn’t I?” Jared added on a chuckle. “I want both hands on your ass while I’m gone. I want you to feel the heat.”

Jensen placed both hands on his ass cheeks and waited while Jared left the room. When he returned a moment later, he had two things in his hands but Jensen couldn’t tell what they were from his vantage point.

“Now, spread your cheeks,” Jared instructed as he settled himself on the bed between Jensen’s legs. He waited while Jensen complied, puling his cheeks apart to reveal his pucker. “That’s it.” He opened the lube he’d brought in and proceeded to slick the other item up. “Now hold still.”

Slowly, Jared began inserting the large dildo into Jensen’s ass, smiling at the gasp of surprise that came from his lover.

“It’s cold,” Jensen gasped.

“Ice usually is,” Jared replied matter-of-factly. He continued to work the ice dildo into Jensen’s ass until it was buried to the hilt. “The lube was in the freezer too, but don’t worry. Your ass will melt it quick enough.” He began slowly fucking Jensen with the ice, drawing it out slowly before pushing it back inside. “You’re going to keep this inside you until it melts and then I’m going to fuck you.”

Jensen shuddered as the cold object continued to fuck in and out of his ass. The burning sensation had ceased and he suspected it was because his ass was numb inside from the cold. 

Jared fucked it in and out of him for a few more minutes before pushing it in all the way and leaving it there. He watched in awe as Jensen’s hole twitched around the ice, small trickles of water running out of his ass as it melted. “Keep it in, Jen,” he warned as he began kneading the red cheeks. He pushed them together, then pulled them apart, occasionally pinching at the already abused flesh while he waited for the dildo to melt. Leaning down, he caught a mouthful of the reddened flesh between his teeth and bit down, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth before moving to leave an identical mark on the other cheek. Beneath him, Jensen was squirming, whimpering with the added pain to his already throbbing ass.

“You look so good with my marks decorating you,” Jared said, kneading the cheeks roughly. “My handprints and teeth marks on your ass.” He continued to play with the abused flesh until the dildo had melted to a small sliver. “There you go,” he soothed, rubbing his hands over Jensen’s cheeks. “All cooled down now.” He pulled Jensen’s hips up and positioned himself behind him, thrusting his cock into the waiting hole with one long motion. “Christ,” he grated. “I can actually feel the cold. This could take a while.” He began fucking Jensen, feeling the water within him growing warmer. His dick, which had softened a little with the cold was growing hard again and he increased his momentum until he was fucking him so hard he had to hold tight to his hips to keep him from moving forward on the bed. “Still so fucking tight,” Jared breathed between thrusts. “Even after taking that massive ice dick.”

Jensen groaned and pushed back into the thrusts, his own cock taking interest in the proceedings. “Fuck me, Jay,” he grunted. “Harder.”

Jared complied, slamming in and out of the compliant body beneath him until they were both screaming out their release. He collapsed onto the smaller man’s back for a moment before pulling out and reaching for a large plug. Inserting it, despite Jensen’s grunt of protest, he grinned. “You’ll welcome the extra stretch for what’s next, trust me.” Patting Jensen’s ass once, Jared got off the bed and moved to the closet. Retrieving some of the items he’d stowed there earlier, he returned to where Jensen waited. “Roll over.”

Jensen complied, grunting as he moved, the plug shifting in his ass. Jared got onto the bed and moved to kneel between his lover’s legs. He picked up one of two contraptions lying next to him and proceeded to buckle Jensen’s left knee into the soft leather brace before doing the same with the other. Each carefully crafted knee brace was adorned with a strong, metal d-ring and Jared attached one end of a spreader bar to each. Glancing frequently at Jensen’s expression, he adjusted the bar until Jensen’s thighs were spread as far as was comfortable. He then attached two chains to the bar and affixed them to the headboard before leaning back to survey his work. “Fuck,” he breathed in awe. Jensen’s knees were pulled apart and back, his ass lifted slightly from the bed, the plug in full view. “You look amazing. Does it feel OK?”

Jensen could only nod. His entire body had been exposed to Jared more times than he could remember, but he’d never felt so vulnerable as he did with his legs spread wide and secured to the headboard. Cool air from the room danced across his exposed hole and caused a slight shiver to run through his body. 

Jared caressed the red cheeks so nicely displayed for him. “I’m going to fill you up, Jen, see how much you can take.” He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a set of anal beads from the drawer. They weren’t overly large, about an inch in diameter, but there were a dozen on the string and he knew it would be a challenge to get them all inside. After lubing them liberally, he removed the plug from Jensen’s ass and proceeded to tease his hole with the first bead before pushing it inside. Jensen’s breath hitched as the bead popped in and Jared stroked his calf soothingly. “That’s one,” he murmured, already pushing the second one in. 

By the time he had seven in, Jensen was panting, his knuckles white as he clutched the bar between his knees. “Jay,” he gasped as number eight entered. He was already feeling incredibly full and had lost track of how many he still had to take.

“Just a few more,” Jared promised, positioning the next bead. Jensen groaned as it popped inside. He whimpered at the next one and then cried out weakly at the next, the beads already inside pushing at his prostate. “You can come if you need to,” Jared said, “but it’ll be better if you wait until I pull them out.”

Jensen nodded abruptly and pressed his head back against the pillow as the last bead was pushed into his already full ass.

Jared stroked his stomach, soothingly. “How does it feel?” he asked.

“Full,” Jensen ground out. “Jay, please…”

“Just hold on a little while longer,” Jared suggested, positioning himself on his stomach to lick at the spot where the cord dangled from Jensen’s stuffed hole. He teased with his tongue, pressing it in just enough to elicit a moan from the man at his mercy. “God, so good,” he breathed between licks and nips. When Jensen’s breathing became erratic, Jared got to his knees and began stroking Jensen’s cock with one hand while the other grasped the cord at his entrance. When Jensen’s balls tightened in a tell-tale sign that he was about to come, Jared pulled on the cord, tugging the beads out in quick succession.

Jensen cried out as he erupted in Jared’s hand, his orgasm drawn out by the sensation of the beads leaving his ass. When the last bead was withdrawn, he collapsed back on the bed, his chest heaving.

Incredibly turned on by the display, Jared wasted no time thrusting his dick into the now vacated hole. “Fuck, yeah,” he breathed as he began to fuck his lover in earnest. Within minutes he was coming, emptying himself into his lover’s body for the third time that morning. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out and leaned over the bar to kiss Jensen’s lips lightly. “I don’t know about you, but I need something to eat.”

“Sounds good,” Jensen replied wearily. “Undo me and I’ll go get something.”

Jared chuckled. “Not a chance.” He reached for the plug and pushed it back into Jensen’s hole before kissing him lightly. “Be right back.”

When he returned, he carried a tray laden with various things. There was a bowl of assorted fruit, a small ceramic pitcher, a fondue fork and an item that Jensen didn’t recognize. “What the Hell is that?” he asked.

“It’s called fruit,” Jared replied casually. When Jensen glared at him, he laughed and picked up the strange object. “Oh, you mean this? It’s an anal speculum.”

Jensen’s eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. “Jared…”

“We have to eat,” Jared explained calmly as he positioned himself between Jensen’s legs. He pulled out the plug and replaced it with the speculum. Watching Jensen’s expression carefully, he began to open it, gauging when the pressure was just bordering on uncomfortable. “There,” he said, looking down to survey his handiwork. “Fuck, Jen, I can see my come in you.” He dipped a finger into the mess he’d made in his lover’s body and offered it to Jensen who obediently licked it clean.

Reaching over to the tray, Jared picked up the small pitcher. “Chocolate sauce,” he said, eyes twinkling mischievously. “I thought fondue might be nice.” He poured the liquid into Jensen’s gaping hole, until it was trickling and running down his balls. Putting down the pitcher, he picked up the fork and speared a juicy chunk of pineapple. He dipped it into the pool of chocolate in Jensen’s hole. “Since you’ve been so good, you get the first bite,” he said, holding the fork to Jensen’s lips.

Jensen took the offered fruit into his mouth and chewed, a thin trickle of juice and chocolate making its way down his chin. Jared wasted no time cleaning it up with his tongue before grinning down at his lover. “I just knew this would be hot,” he said, leaning in for a long kiss.

“I’m just glad you weren’t in the mood for something deep fried,” Jensen grumbled, shifting his hips a little.

“Hold still, you don’t want to spill,” Jared warned. He picked up a strawberry with the fork and dipped it in Jensen’s ass before popping it into his mouth. “Mmmm,” he murmured appreciatively. He continued that way, a piece for Jensen, a piece for him until the large bowl was empty. “Delicious,” he said, moving the tray off the bed.

“Yeah, well, you’re not the one with an ass full of chocolate,” Jensen replied, squirming a little. “I need a shower.”

“Nope, all you need it this,” Jared replied with a grin, holding up a turkey baster. He inserted it into Jensen’s ass and proceeded to draw out the combination of melted chocolate and come, squirting it into the bowl. Once he’d cleaned out all he could, he took the bowl to the bathroom and emptied it before rinsing it out and filling it with warm water. When he returned to the bed, he slowly poured the water into Jensen’s hole. Once he’d filled him up, he removed the speculum. “Now, I’m going to release your legs and you’re going to hold that in until you get to the bathroom.”

“Just hurry,” Jensen panted, his stomach cramping from the water. 

Jared took his time, stroking Jensen’s extended stomach for a moment before reaching to undo first one brace and then the other. He watched in amusement as Jensen slowly made his way to the bathroom to expel the water and grinned at the moan of relief he heard.

“Feel better?” he asked when Jensen returned to the room.

Jensen just nodded before collapsing on the bed.

“Good,” Jared replied, “because we still have a ways to go.”

Jensen groaned. “How many fantasies can you possibly have about my ass?” he asked.

“At least a few more,” Jared replied on a chuckle. Sobering slightly, he added, “Unless you’ve had enough.”

Jensen smiled and pulled Jared into a kiss. “What kind of awesome boyfriend would I be if I backed out now? You’ve still got another…” He glanced at the clock and groaned softly, “fuck… 20 hours left.”

Jared chuckled. “Well I do intend to let you rest for _some_ of that time,” he promised. “And I plan to take a break later so we can get some real food.”

“Thank God for that,” Jensen mumbled.

Jared smiled and kissed him lightly, choosing not to divulge the plans he had for their dinner. “One more round and then I’ll let you soak in a hot bath, deal?”

“Deal,” Jensen said, returning the smile. He rolled onto his stomach and wiggled his ass a little for Jared’s benefit. “It’s all yours,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Jared kissed one of the cheeks so enticingly presented to him. The skin was still pink and warm from the earlier spanking and his dick twitched as he thought of the things he still wanted to try. “Hold that thought,” he replied. “I need to grab something.”

He went to the closet once again and returned with a dildo that was roughly the same size and shape as his own cock.

“That the best you can do?” Jensen teased, one eyebrow arched. “That’s lame, Padalecki.”

“We’ll see,” Jared replied on a chuckle. He lubed the dildo and began working it into Jensen’s ass, twisting and angling to stretch the hole even more.

Jensen squirmed beneath him, his soft moans turning to breathless pants as Jared worked his ass with the dildo. A whimper escaped his lips as Jared pushed against his prostate with the toy. “Can’t come again,” he panted.

“We’ll see,” Jared said calmly, watching Jensen’s ass clench around the dildo as he worked it in and out. After a few moments, he pushed it in to the hilt and left it there. Reaching for the lube, he slicked the fingers of one hand and began to trace around the edge of his lover’s hole, marveling at how silky the stretched skin felt. He pushed one finger in alongside the toy, his other hand braced on Jensen’s lower back to hold him in place.

“Jay?” Jensen queried at the added fullness.

“Shh,” Jared soothed. “You’re OK.” He added another finger, moving and scissoring them to stretch the opening even further. “Need to open you more before I slide my cock in alongside the dildo.”

Jensen stilled a moment as the words registered. “’S too big,” he murmured, trying to squirm away, only to be held fast by Jared’s strong hands.

“You can take it, I promise,” Jared assured him, continuing to work his fingers in his lover’s ass. “I’ve always wanted to try this. God, Jen, you have no idea.”

Jensen didn’t answer, trying to relax his muscles as much as possible. He grunted when Jared added yet another finger and closed his eyes tightly as the three digits stroked alongside the toy already filling him.

When Jared deemed him ready, he removed his fingers and positioned the head of his cock at the stretched hole. “Take a deep breath,” he suggested.

Jensen tried, but let it out in a strangled moan as Jared began working his cock into the opening. He felt like he was being split in two and couldn’t believe that Jared could fit both the dildo and his cock into his hole without doing irreparable damage. “Jay,” he gasped.

“Just a little more and the worst will be over,” Jared replied, his voice strained with lust and effort. With a small thrust, the head popped inside and he groaned even as Jensen yelped a little. “Relax,” he soothed. “It all gets better from here, I promise.”

Jensen wasn’t sure that was true but did his best to relax as Jared pushed in further. It seemed like it would never end, but finally, he was buried balls deep.

“I can’t,” Jensen panted. “Jay, I can’t…”

Jared leaned down and kissed his sweat slicked back. “Yeah, you can,” he assured him. “You are. I’m all the way in, Jen, me and the dildo. God, so fucking full. It’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” 

“You need to do something,” Jensen managed, his breath hitching as Jared shifted inside him.

“Yeah, OK,” Jared replied. He began with short, shallow thrusts, one hand anchored on Jensen’s hip, the other holding the dildo in place while he moved his cock. After a few moments, he began pulling the dildo out as he thrust in, then pushing it in again as he withdrew. The rhythm put constant pressure on Jensen’s prostate and the prone man was reduced to incoherent babbling in a matter of minutes.

“You gonna come again?” Jared asked, increasing the tempo.

“Can’t,” Jensen panted. “Can’t, Jay.”

Jared made it last as long as he could, still amazed by the sight of both his cock and the toy filling Jensen’s ass. “I can’t believe you can take this,” he murmured. “God, I wish you could see it, Jen. Two cocks in you and your hole could still take more, couldn’t it?”

Jensen shook his head, his fists clenched in the sheets as Jared pounded both dicks in out and of him. Despite his earlier words, he had yet another weak orgasm, his body shuddering as a thin stream of come dribbled from his dick.

“So fucking tight like this,” Jared grunted, increasing his momentum. He pushed both cocks in to the hilt and groaned out Jensen’s name as he came.

“Fuck,” he breathed, collapsing on to the smaller man. “That was … fuck.”

Jensen wiggled weakly beneath him and Jared was able to gather enough wits about him to carefully pull out. He left the dildo inside, watching as Jensen’s hole fluttered and tried to close around it. A trickle of come leaked out of the abused opening and he caught it with one finger, pushing it back inside. “Fucking amazing,” he murmured. He played for a few more minutes, catching any come that dripped out and putting it back where it belonged. When at last Jensen’s hole had contracted enough to fit more tightly around the dildo, he petted one ass cheek. “I’m going to run a bath for you,” he said, leaning down to kiss one sweaty shoulder. “Keep that in ‘til I get back.”

He went into the bathroom and drew a hot bath, knowing that Jensen would be sore by now. He still had things he wanted to try but they could both use a bit of a break. Once the tub was full, he went back into the bedroom and roused Jensen from a light doze. He removed the dildo and helped the other man into the bathroom, steadying him as he climbed into the tub.

“I think you broke me,” Jensen mumbled, relaxing into the water with a tired sigh.

Jared chuckled and climbed into the water with his lover, positioning himself at Jensen’s back so he could recline against him. “You were amazing,” he whispered, kissing Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen turned his head for a more proper kiss. “Is that it?” he asked wearily once they’d parted.

“Not quite,” Jared replied. “There are still a few things I want to try. I mean it, though, you’re amazing for giving this to me.” He kissed him again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Jensen returned, closing his eyes and leaning back against Jared. “Right now, anyway. I may feel differently tomorrow.”

Jared chuckled. “Even if I wash your back?”

Jensen couldn’t resist a small smile. “Don’t know. Get to washing and we’ll see.”

Jared did just that, washing not only Jensen’s back but his entire body with loving care. They lazed in the water until it started to cool and Jared roused Jensen out of the tub. He wrapped him in a warm towel and dried him carefully. “Back to bed for you,” he said, kissing the top of Jensen’s head.

“Sleep?” Jensen asked hopefully.

Jared chuckled. “You can try, I suppose.” He quickly dried himself off and maneuvered Jensen back into the bedroom, laying him down on the dry side of the bed on his stomach. He checked Jensen’s hole carefully and was pleased to see it wasn’t in any worse shape than after a regular fucking. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a smaller plug than the one he’d used earlier. “I’m going to plug you now, Jen,” he said. “It’s going to be a while before I can go again but I don’t want that ass of yours empty.”

“Do it,” Jensen replied, pillowing his head on folded arms. 

Jared grinned and inserted the plug easily.

Jensen wiggled a little. “Hardly seems worth it after having your cock and its clone in there.”

“Just wait,” Jared promised. He squeezed the bulb a couple of times, grinning when Jensen raised his head and swung it around to look at him. “It’s expandable,” he explained, squeezing the bulb again. 

“Great,” Jensen groaned, dropping his head to his arms once again.

Jared continued expanding the plug until Jensen was squirming uncomfortably. “Too much?”

“Just… sore,” Jensen managed between clenched teeth.

Jared gave the bulb one more squeeze then leaned down to kiss one of the firm globes. “You can rest all day tomorrow, I promise.”

“If I live that long,” Jensen retorted.

Jared laughed. “You may walk funny for a while, but you’ll live.” He stroked Jensen’s ass with both hands. “Not nearly as rosy as it was a while ago,” he murmured. “We’ll have to do something about that. Twenty with my hand or ten with the paddle. You choose.”

Jensen clenched a little at the words, remembering how big Jared’s hands were and how each blow had stung. The paddle couldn’t possibly hurt twice as much so half the blows would be the way to go, in his mind. “Paddle,” he said after a long moment.

“Good choice,” Jared replied on a chuckle. He reached over to the nightstand and took out a leather paddle with holes drilled into the flat side. “Count them out for me, Jen.”

Jensen jumped at the first strike, wondering if maybe he’d made the wrong choice. The leather stung like crazy on his already sore ass and he didn’t know if he could take nine more. “One,” he gasped.

Jared continued to pepper his ass with blows, moving to mark every inch of skin available to him. The holes were leaving a nice design on his lover’s ass and his cock began to fill as he continued the punishment.

“Eight!” Jensen yelped when Jared delivered a blow directly against the plug in his ass.

Jared grinned and picked up the bulb, timing it so that the last two strikes landed in exactly the same spot, the bulb inflating with each one.

“Ten,” Jensen whispered hoarsely. His ass felt like it was on fire and he was filled past the point of being comfortable. 

Jared couldn’t resist being turned on at the site. Jensen’s cheeks were a fiery red with paler spots that coincided with the holes in the paddle. Taking out his already hard dick, he began to stroke, quickly bringing himself off until he was further decorating the red ass with white ropes of come. “Holy shit,” he gasped, eying the view. “This is one for the album.” He grabbed the camera again and took a few pictures of Jensen’s ass. “Something to remember this day by,” he added on a chuckle.

“Like I’ll ever forget it,” Jensen grunted. “Can you take this baseball bat or whatever the Hell it is out of my ass now?”

Jared grinned, deflating the plug just a little before removing it with a wet pop and enjoying the grunt he got in response. He leaned over to kiss one of Jensen’s bare shoulders. “Rest up, now. I’m going to go and get some things ready for dinner.”

Jensen moved to roll over but Jared stopped him with a hand on his back. “No, stay just like that. I want to be able to step in at any time and see you just like this, your red ass displayed with my come decorating it.”

Jensen drifted off to sleep as soon as Jared left the room but was awakened twice by the feel of his lover fingering his hole. “Haven’t you had enough yet?” he mumbled into the pillow the second time, grinding his hips into the mattress when Jared pressed on his prostate.

“Not nearly enough,” Jared replied. “But I need to check that you’re hole’s closing up a bit before we continue.” He removed his fingers and kneaded Jensen’s cheeks. “It’s getting there. Sleep a while longer and then we can start dinner.”

Jensen was asleep again before the door even closed.

When he woke up the next time, Jared was sitting beside him on the bed. “Time ‘z it?” he asked sleepily.

“Time to start dinner,” Jared replied casually. “I was thinking steaks on the grill. You cook.”

Jensen nodded, rolling onto his back and hissing as his abused ass made contact with the sheets. “Sounds good. I’ll get dressed.”

“Actually, you’ll be wearing this,” Jared said with a grin as he held up an apron.

“Fuck the cook?” Jensen read, one eyebrow climbing. “How original.”

“Just put it on,” Jared replied, holding it out.

Jensen got to his feet and put the apron on, tying it in the back and realizing that it left his ass fully exposed. “It’s a good thing we have a high fence.”

“Let’s go,” Jared said, taking his hand and pulling him from the room. “I’m starving.”

They made their way out onto the back deck and Jensen couldn’t help but look around self consciously in his exposed state. 

“Nobody can see,” Jared informed him as though reading his mind.

“So, where are these steaks you speak of?” Jensen asked. “You’re not the only one who’s hungry, you know.”

“They’re in the kitchen,” Jared replied. “I’ll get them in a minute, but first I wanted to give you these.”

He held out a brand new set of BBQ tools and Jensen eyed them curiously. “What’s wrong with the tools we always use?” he asked.

Jared shrugged, his nonchalance belied by the evil grin spreading across his face. “Nothing. But you’re not going to be using these… you’re going to be wearing them.”

Jensen blinked once. “Wearing them? How?” Realization dawned and his eyes widened comically. “No way.”

“Way,” Jared replied. He patted the table next to him. “Come on, bend over. The sooner we get you ready, the sooner we can eat.”

Jensen hesitated for a moment but then bent over the table, his chest pressed to the tempered glass top.

“First the fork,” Jared said, picking up the utensil and lubing the handle. He worked it in as far as he could, stepping back to survey his work. “Now that’s fucking hot,” he breathed. “All you can see is the tines. You took the rest without even flinching.”

Jensen grunted as the spatula was inserted next. Each of the utensils had a ribbed metal handle and while one wasn’t too bad, two was decidedly less comfortable. “How many?” he asked.

“All of them,” Jared replied, already picking up the brush. “Hold on.”

Jensen did, clutching the edge of the table with a white-knuckled grip as Jared eased the third handle into his ass. 

“What a sight,” Jared breathed. “This is even better than I’d imagined.”

“You done?” Jensen managed.

“Just about.” Jared picked up the tongs and eyed them for a moment. They didn’t have an actual handle like the others but the end was smooth and he didn’t think it would be a problem. “This one’s going to be a little tricky,” he informed his lover. “I’ll hold them together while I put them in, but they’re going to expand a little once I let go.”

“Jay…”

“Hold still.” It took a while, but Jared managed to work the tongs in alongside the other tools, reveling in every breathy grunt Jensen made during the process.

“There,” Jared announced once he was satisfied. “Now stand up slowly.” He took one of Jensen’s arms and helped him straighten until he was standing. “Turn around.”

Cheeks flushing, Jensen turned slowly.

“Fuck,” Jared murmured, palming at his denim clad crotch. “You’ve got them all sticking out of you. It’s fucking obscene.”

“Can we get on with it?” Jensen practically panted. The handles were pushing on his prostate and the tongs were stretching his hole. 

“Yeah, OK,” Jared replied. He went into the house and got the steaks. When he returned, he handed them to Jensen along with the fork they normally used and proceeded to strip off his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked.

“If I’m going to be sitting here watching you like this, I think I’m going to need access,” he replied with a grin, stroking his hard cock once for effect.

Jensen rolled his eyes and turned slowly toward the grill. He put the steaks on and was about to turn around again when Jared stopped him.

“No, stay right there.” Jared was working his cock as he looked at the items protruding from his lover’s ass. “Fuck.”

In a matter of minutes he was coming all over his hand. Getting up from the chair where he’d been sitting, he walked over to Jensen and smeared his release all over his ass.

“Can I move now?” Jensen asked once he was done.

“Why? You want to sit down?” Jared chuckled. “No, you can stand right there and watch the steaks while I sit here and watch you.”

“Can I at least get a beer?”

“Sure thing,” Jared said, getting to his feet and disappearing into the house to grab a couple of cold ones. Once he’d reclaimed his seat, he continued to watch Jensen. His lover was shifting his weight uncomfortably as he tended the grill and the sight of the tools sticking out of his ass had Jared hard again in record time. “Come here,” he said once he’d finished his beer.

“The steaks’ll burn,” Jensen told him.

“Put ‘em in the warmer, they’ll keep.”

Jensen did as instructed and slowly waddled over to where Jared waited.

“Turn around and bend over,” Jared instructed. Once Jensen had complied, he removed the tongs.

“Thank God,” Jensen breathed in relief.

“Utensils aren’t any good to us once the cooking’s done, am I right?” Jared said, fucking the brush in and out a few times before removing it. He grasped the spatula next, playing with it a bit before taking it out, leaving only the fork. Once that, too, had been removed, Jensen let out a long breath.

“Turn around.”

Jensen turned to face his lover and frowned a little at the empty beer bottle he was holding in his hand. 

Jared held the bottle on his lap and motioned Jensen forward. “I want you to fuck yourself on this until you come and then we can eat.”

Jensen straddled Jared’s thighs, positioning his ass over the neck of the bottle where Jared held it steady. He worked his way down to the part where it started to widen and then began pulling back up.

“Uh uh,” Jared chided. “All the way.”

With a groan, Jensen continued to lower himself onto the cool glass. He was panting by the time he had the widest part of the bottle in his ass. “Jay…”

“Come on, you can do it. Fuck yourself on it. I want to feel it sliding into that perfect ass of yours, all the way, every time.”

Jensen proceeded to raise and lower his body on the bottle, groaning when Jared tilted it a little to stroke against his prostate. “Jay, I’m gonna…”

“It’s OK, keep going. I want you to come for me.”

Jensen grabbed his lover’s shoulders and pushed down hard on the intruding object, crying out when Jared thrust it up at the same time. He couldn’t hold back his orgasm and chanted Jared’s name through it as ropes of come decorated both their stomachs.

Jared leaned in to kiss him long and hard. “That was hot.”

Jensen offered a watery smile, fully aware that the bottle was still inside him. “Can we eat now?”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, come on.” He helped Jensen to his feet and slowly pulled the bottle out. “Thank you,” he said, kissing him lightly. “This has been the most amazing day ever.”

Jared allowed him to take the apron off and they both ate stark naked. Once they were done, Jensen leaned back in his chair, shifting a little as he tried to find a comfortable position for his tender ass. “That was good.”

“Not nearly as good as watching you prepare it,” Jared laughed. “Back upstairs now. We can brush our teeth and then I still have one thing I want to try while I can.”

“What?” Jensen asked warily.

Jared grinned. “You’ll see.”

After brushing their teeth, Jensen was about to leave the bathroom when Jared stopped him. 

Once they’d cleaned up and brushed their teeth, Jared instructed Jensen to lay on the bed on his back. When he joined him a moment later, enema bag in hand, he chuckled at Jensen’s expression of dismay. “Trust me, you’re going to want to be nice and empty for what’s coming. Now pull your knees back and apart.” He waited until Jensen had complied and then inserted the nozzle, releasing the catch to start the water flowing. “That’s it,” he murmured, stroking Jensen’s stomach gently while he was filled. “Take it all, nice and easy.”

Jensen clenched his jaw, his eyes tightly shut as the water flowed into him. He could feel beads of perspiration popping out on his forehead and he was starting to cramp but he pressed his lips together and endured. 

Once the bag was empty, Jared removed the nozzle and inserted a plug in its place.

“Ok, put your legs down and roll over,” Jared told him.

He did as instructed, not surprised when Jared began spanking him yet again.

“I never realized how much I’d love the way your ass changes colour,” Jared was murmuring as he covered every inch of flesh. “White to pink to red.”

“Soon to be black and blue,” Jensen grunted after a particularly hard smack.

Jared chuckled. “You love it, though. You’ve come every damned time.”

Jensen didn’t bother denying it. While he’d never known it was a kink of his, he could feel himself growing hard despite the uncomfortable fullness of the water he still held.

“Up on your knees, chest down,” Jared instructed.

When Jensen was in position, Jared began spanking him again. “Stroke your cock while I spank you,” he said. “I want you to come like this.”

It didn’t take much effort on Jensen’s part. Each blow of Jared’s hand went straight to his dick and he was coming before he knew it.

“Good,” Jared praised, rubbing his hands over Jensen’s inflamed cheeks. “Now stay just like that.” Jared lowered his head and began licking at Jensen’s crack, his tongue playing around the plug before dipping lower to tease the spot behind his balls. Jensen could do nothing but whimper through the exquisite torture, not sure if his dick would _ever_ be able to come again let alone so soon. 

Not that Jared cared. He took his time, nipping and teasing at Jensen’s ass with tongue and teeth until he’d had his fill. 

“Jay, please,” Jensen grunted, his stomach cramping. 

Jared pulled out the plug, instructing Jensen not to spill a drop before he reached the bathroom. It was slow going, but Jensen managed to make it to the toilet, relieved when he was finally able to expel the water.

When he got back to the bedroom, he saw that Jared had the spreader bar and braces out once again.

“Just to make it a bit easier for you,” Jared explained, motioning toward the bed. “On your back.”

Jensen got as comfortable as his sore ass would allow and closed his eyes while Jared buckled him into the contraption. Once again, the bar was hooked to the headboard leaving his ass lifted slightly off the bed and his legs spread as far as they could go.

Jared leaned over the bar and kissed his lover. “I love seeing you like this,” he murmured. “Your ass all exposed for whatever I want to do with it.”

Jensen swallowed. “And what’s that, exactly?” he asked, not knowing if he’d get a straight answer.

Jared kissed him again. “First, I’m going to finger you.” Another kiss. “Then I’m going to fist you.” Kiss. “And then I’m going to fuck you.”

Jensen’s mind was still reeling with the second item on the agenda. He knew Jared had expressed an interest in trying it before but Jared’s hands were _huge_. Might as well just stuff the whole fucking barbecue up there instead of just the tools.

“We’ll go slow and you’ll be fine,” Jared was reassuring him. “You ready?”

Jensen wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ be ready but he nodded nervously anyway.

Jared lubed his hand carefully and started with two fingers, knowing Jensen would have no trouble taking them after everything they’d done. He scissored and curled them, working Jensen’s prostate until his lover started growing hard again. “Come as often as you need to,” Jared told him.

“Can’t,” Jensen panted.

“We’ll see,” Jared replied, smiling indulgently. He continued working his fingers in his lover’s ass, loving the way Jensen’s hole clenched around them. After a few minutes, he worked in a third. This was usually as far as he went and he couldn’t deny he was looking forward to getting his whole hand in there. He worked the other man’s prostate mercilessly until he was coming weakly, a gasp escaping his lips at the same time a thin stream of come spurted from his dick. “That’s it,” Jared soothed. He took advantage of Jensen’s sated state and eased his fourth finger in. At Jensen’s sharp intake of breath, Jared rubbed a soothing hand on his stomach. “Easy, Jen, just relax.”

Jensen tried to follow the advise, willing his body to relax against the intrusion. Jared had big hands and he still wasn’t sure he’d be able to take the whole thing, but he’d go as far as he could because he knew it was something Jared had always wanted to try.

Jared dribbled more lube onto his hand as he worked four fingers in and out of Jensen’s hole. “I’m going for the thumb,” he said after a few minutes. “Take a deep breath.”

Jensen did, releasing it on a long drawn-out moan when Jared folded his thumb into his palm and began working his way into the already stretched hole. “Jay… Jay, I can’t…”

“Shhhh. Yes you can,” Jared replied gently, one hand still stroking Jensen’s stomach. He continued offering soft words of encouragement as he pushed forward until the widest part of his hand popped inside and Jensen’s hole was clenching around his wrist. “Fuck, Jen, you did it. My whole fucking _hand_ is inside you.”

“Hurts,” Jensen panted, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“I know,” Jared soothed. “Just a little longer, OK? I want to see if I can make you come like this.” Carefully, he crooked his fingers, making a slow fist. His gaze alternated between the expressions on Jensen’s face and the spot where his wrist - his fucking _wrist_ \- disappeared into Jensen’s body. He experimented a little, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist, watching Jensen’s head toss fitfully on the pillow. “Come one more time for me, Jen. Can you do that?”

Jensen was shaking his head but Jared took hold of his softened cock and began to stroke. “Come on, you can do it.” He smiled as Jensen’s dick twitched, struggling to get hard again. “That’s it. Come on.” He massaged Jensen’s prostate with his hand, loving the keening sound it elicited from his lover’s throat. 

“Jay, stop,” Jensen panted. “Can’t come… can’t.”

“We’ll see,” Jared chuckled, continuing to work Jensen’s cock with one hand, his prostate with the other. Within minutes Jensen’s whole body shuddered, his dick straining to come though he had nothing left to give. “Fuck, Jen, that was hot.” He was staring at the spot where Jensen’s hole was clamped down around his wrist. “Easy,” he soothed, freeing his cock to stroke one thigh through the residual tremors. “Just ride it out.” 

Jensen’s practically sobbed his way through the orgasm, tears leaking from his eyes until he finally collapsed boneless on the bed. “Fuck,” he whispered hoarsely.

“I’m going to pull out now,” Jared informed him gently. “Just relax and take deep breaths.” He slowly began to work his hand out of Jensen’s ass, wincing a little at the sob that escaped his lover’s throat. “Almost there,” he soothed. Once his hand was free, he wiped it hastily on a towel before positioning his dick at Jensen’s gaping hole and plunging in. “You’re so fucking open,” he breathed as he experimentally stroked in and out a couple of times. Eying the dildo on the nightstand he grabbed it and fit it in easily alongside his cock. “So fucking hot.” He set up a punishing rhythm until he was coming long and hard inside his lover’s body. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled both his cock and the dildo out and unlocked Jensen from his restraints.

As soon as he was free, Jensen rolled to his side, curled into a fetal position, his arms wrapped around his stomach. “Fuck, it hurts.”

“The cramps will subside in a minute,” Jared assured him, stroking his back gently. “I’ll get you a hot water bottle, OK?” He kissed Jensen’s shoulder and got off the bed to get the bottle. When he got back, he moved Jensen’s arms and placed it against his abdomen. “Better?”

Jensen took a moment to allow the heat to radiate through his abdomen. It was still cramping but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Thanks.”

Jared stretched out beside him and pulled him into his arms. “No, thank _you_. Today was like every fantasy I’ve ever had come true. You’re amazing, you know that?”

Jensen smiled weakly. “So I’ve been told.”

Jared’s response was a long, deep kiss. “I love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” Jensen said wearily.

“A hot bath will make you feel better,” Jared assured him, “and then we’ll get some sleep. I want you in my arms, my hand on your hot little ass all night.”

“Mmm,” Jensen murmured sleepily.

Jared kissed the top of his head. “I may have to spank you a couple of times during the night, just to keep it that way.”

“Are you willing to explain to Eric why I can’t work on Monday?” Jensen mumbled.

Jared chuckled. “I’ll pamper you all day tomorrow and by Monday you’ll be fine.”

They were silent a moment. “Was it everything you wanted it to be?” Jensen finally asked, tipping his head up to look Jared in the eye.

“More,” Jared replied. “It was fucking _amazing_.”

Jensen smiled. “You’d best remember it, then, because you’re never doing some of those things again, not to this ass, anyway.”

“Some of those things?” Jared queried with a smile. “Does that mean there are some we _can_ do again?”

Jensen thought about that a minute. “Maybe. The spanking was kinda hot and some of your new toys had merit. I may never barbecue again, though. Thanks for that.”

Jared laughed. “I’ll never be able to _see_ you barbeque again without getting hard as a fucking spike. Could make it awkward when we have people over.”

“That’s the least of our concerns,” Jensen replied. “The real problem is, how do I top this birthday present next year?”

Jared laughed and pulled him into a long kiss. “You won’t have to,” he whispered. “I already have everything I could possibly want.”

The end


End file.
